Discoveries on a Battlefield
by VivyPotter
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, not everyone can be saved. And sometimes, not everyone wants to be. Fem!Harry Harry/10th Doctor Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor the Doctor Who one.**

**If anyone can think of a better name, please tell me! I'm a bit stumped.**

**This was requested (although it probably wasn't the sort of thing they wanted…)**

* * *

The castle that was once beautiful and mighty was twisted beyond belief into a decrepit ruin. Throughout the numerous passageways, dead bodies lay scattered. Some were where so disfigured they didn't even look human anymore, but many looked untouched, and as if they had just slipped into a peaceful slumber. The only thing that tarnished the image was the expressions of horror frozen on their faces. The paintings on the walls were mostly empty and long since abandoned. The remaining portraits were consumed by uncontrollable grief, the kind that comes from watching hundreds of children perish right before your eyes and being unable to stop it, trapped behind a sheet of unbreakable glass. There were countless holes scorched into the grey and weathered stone, providing windows into more gruesome scenes of death and destruction.

The state of the Gryffindor Common Room would have made a grown man cry. The armchairs were torn apart and the fire in the once-grand old fireplace was flickering an eerie green. The walls were covered in depravities that were painted in softly dripping blood. There were dead bodies all around, and one particular corpse was hung from the ceiling by a gryffindor tie. The corpse had red hair and a ghost of the smile upon his face. His twin was nowhere to be seen.

...

Outside it was worse.

There was a _presence_, a feeling that smothered the grounds like a thick blanket. The presence was one of sadness; a mourning mother, a broken child, fallen friend and a lost love, all at once. It was awful. But what was even more bone-chilling were the corpses:

A dark man with half of his features burnt beyond recognition. The only thing that set him apart from so many others was his single gold hoop earring.

A large male, still dressed in emerald silk pyjamas that were spotted with blood. He was lying in a puddle of scarlet, which was dripping steadily from the slit in his fat throat.

An old women, with square spectacles perched firmly on her nose. The grimmest of her students would have found it ironic that her face was still set in a stern glare, and not even death could remove it.

Perhaps one of the saddest was the small child with a vicious head wound. His hair was soaked in blood, with only a few patches of its original mousy brown colour coming through. His brown eyes, once so cheerful, were closed.

There was a girl, of perhaps seventeen. Her hair was auburn and fanned out around her head like a halo. She wore yellow and black robes, and although there was no sign of an outside wound, her mouth was open and dribbling blood down her left cheek.

One of the worst was a blackened lump of flesh in the vague shape of a man. His only distinguishing feature was the hooked nose that protruded from his face. There were quite a few who would rejoice at the news of his demise.

A boy with curly blond hair missing an eye. His arm was outstretched towards his wand, the fingers loosely curled like the legs of a dead spider. He'd never reach it now.

A tired looking male with grey hair and old tattered robes, his body lying on top of that of a younger women as if to shield her from danger. She had bubble gum pink hair and her plump lips were open in a silent scream. Her hand was grasping her stomach as if protecting a precious treasure with her last lying breath. They were both wearing matching rings

A pretty Asian girl with shoulder length black, silky hair and freckles on her nose had her throat torn out. Her attacked was also lying on the floor though, a grisly beast with matted grey hair and yellow pointed teeth that were stained red and had shreds of skin stuck between them. He had sharp fingernails that were dug into the arm of another young person. She had similar wounds to the dark-haired beauty, and curly light brown hair with a plump and youthful face. Her lacy blue cardigan was ripped and she was missing a finger and a nail off another.

A thin lady with large thick glasses and bead necklaces was sprawled across the floor, next to a glass ball filled with fog.

A woman with dark skin and olive robes, her skin was tinged yellow and so were the whites of her eyes.

A boy with white-blonde hair, upturned nose and a rat-like face, lying next to an older man and women with the same hair as him, although the woman's hair had a black streak running through it on the right side. They were so covered in blood that it was hard to see what had caused their deaths, but the younger boy had a particularly nasty gash on his temple.

Another girl, with frizzy brown hair that covered most of her face, was covered in scars and deep cuts, the most notable being MUDBLOOD spelled out in wonky letters across her forearm. Her hand was entwined with the hand belonging to a ginger with a fierce look on his face and a snake bite on his leg. He was facing his brown-haired companion, and their lips were so close that, had they been alive, they need only have leaned forward a little and they would have touched. It was a sight of eternal love and endless anguish. Funny how those two are often the same.

* * *

_Woosh, woosh, woosh_ echoed through the dusty air as a blue box materialized. The Doctor stepped out. "I've tracked the Time Lord DNA signature to here so-" he gasped at the sight before him, and reeled back, clutching the door frame of the TARDIS. "Martha, stay in there. Do not come out." he ordered harshly.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He snapped uncharacteristically, and closed his eyes against the onslaught of images that bombarded the mental walls he had put up to protect himself from the memories of the Time War. He sagged in defeat, and carefully stepped out, his converse-clad narrowly avoiding the elbow of a dead body with brown hair and a strong jaw line, with just a bit of pudginess in his cheeks, a sign of fatness in early years.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he knelt down to close the vacant grey eyes of a long blonde-haired girl with radishes hanging limply from each ear. She had a wand clutched firmly in her rigid hand and as the Doctor leant over to plant a kiss on her forehead, he could have sworn he heard the word _'Mother'_ escape from her mouth in her last breath. He let a few tears drop onto her pale cheeks, making her look like she was crying. The wind lifted her hair up from the ground and for a moment she looked like a spirit, so silvery and sad.

Then a low groan caught his attention. The Doctor straightened up and ran as quickly as he could over to the source of the noise, wincing and muttering apologies as he heard crunched and felt bones breaking beneath the soles of his shoes. He finally reached a girl. She was around seventeen, with long black hair that had dried in bloody clumps and emerald eyes. She had a delicate, elfin face and an air of mischief around her that was mixed with the feeling of someone who has seen war and knows far too much about it.

"Hello," he said kindly, apprehensively following her clouded gaze to a smouldering pile of black robes that made him feel uneasy. Then he looked back at her, and suddenly her eyes were looking straight into his brown ones.

"I did it." She wheezed, her voice hoarse. "I killed him. And he killed them! All of them! What was the point?" her sobs caught in her throat and she let out an inhuman wail, "RON! HERMIONE! LUNA! P-p-please don't be dead." She twitched pathetically and reached out a trembling hand towards something, or someone, invisible to the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but they're gone." The Doctor said softly, crouched down beside her and laying a hand on her cheek. "What's your name?"

"Jadis Potter." She sniffed, "My mum loved Narnia." She laughed shakily, but then she coughed, and in her spittle he could see spots of red. He looked down to her stomach, and winced as he took in a smoking wound. It was nasty, and she was succumbing to her injuries, but he could save her. If he could just get her to the Med Bay-

"Are you here to take me to heaven? Or hell? Was I not good enough? I couldn't save them! It's all my fault!" she cried shakily, her watery eyes never fully focusing.

"No, I won't let you die. I'm going to save you, Jadis." He promised. He wasn't expecting her reaction.

"NO!" she shrieked like a banshee, slapping his hand off her cheek with force and and crawling away from him like a wild animal. "I WANT TO DIE! I WANT IT ALL TO END! GO AWAY," she collapsed in the muds, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, "Please, just let me die! I can't go on! They're all dead Dead, dead, dead, dead!" She hunched over, curling herself into a ball and screeched desperately, "NEVILLE! HERMIONE! RON! LUNA-" she began coughing again. He knew what she was feeling, to be the last one left. He also knew that she would never recover psychologically. She didn't have a Rose. It was the merciful thing to do.

And so with a heavy heart, he watched her moans and whimpers grow weaker by the second, until finally, he watched the light fade from her eyes.

And then Jadis Potter grew still.

But then he noticed something else. She had been gripping a pocket watch in the palm of her hand with all her strength, and it was so small that he hadn't noticed. But now that her hand was weak, it slipped out and into the sunlight where the Doctor could see it plain as day. Where the Doctor could see the _carvings_ plain as day.

It was a Time Lord Watch.

It was rusted and old, but engraved with symbols and circles only a Gallifreyan could decipher. It was most certainly from his home planet. This could mean only one thing:

"Time Lord." He breathed. He was filled with such a sense of elation, of joy and hope. Here was a Time Lord- no, _Lady_- and she was here and not gone, and not insane and so _perfect-_

And then he remembered she was dead. "No no no no no no." he pleaded, rocking back and forwards on his heels. She couldn't be dead, he couldn't be too late… unless! He narrowed his eyes at the innocent pocket watch lying in his hand and clenched it in his fist. This _had _to work.

And then he looked into Jadis' peaceful face, her lips partly open in a contented sigh and her eyes empty and he just knew that she was somewhere, laughing ith her friends in some distant place. Finally at rest.

She looked _so happy... _and he felt _so guilty_. Because he knew that she wouldn't be able to live with her life, but he would be able to live with her death… and he made a decision.

He opened the watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally intended for this to be a cliff hanger, but I've had so many requests (and demands) for me to continue that I thought I should. I might even make this into a full story, but I'll see how much response it gets and then decide. ;)**

**P.S. For those with complaints about how the regeneration energy behaved, I have but one word: FANFICTION.**

* * *

At first it was a wisp.

Then a stream.

Then a flood.

And then it was everywhere, pouring out from the little silver timepiece that shouldn't have been big enough to hold as much of the golden light as it did. It surrounded the body of Jadis Potter, poking and prodding curiously. It took the form of a large shaggy dog and licked her face. It changed into a wolf with thin limbs and a long muzzle which nuzzled into her side. It morphed into a tall and proud stag which stood over her, guarding and protected her from harm. Finally, it assumed he shape of a delicate lily, which floated through the air like a feather and finally came to rest on her still chest.

Then it sank into her heart.

She let out a rasping gasp, and her eyes snapped open. Suddenly she breathed out a cloud of golden dust and her eyes lit up the same colour.

Then it died away.

"Come on," the Doctor pleaded, stroking her face gently, "Do it for me."

As if responding to his plea, the light once again filled her eyes, but this time it cocooned her body in a warm glow, swirling around her faster and faster… obscuring her from the Doctor's view. He put up a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light, and when he put it down, blinking quickly, Jadis Potter had changed.

* * *

She had fine hair that was the colour of sun gold, and to her shoulders. Her skin was a milky white and unblemished. She looked to be around her late twenties, and when her eyes opened slowly, they were a vibrant cerulean.

"Theta?" she mumbled. Then she grew more distressed and shot upright, "Rein!" she screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sh sh, sh," he hushed, putting his arm gently around her. Then the impact of her words truly hit him. "Sheyla?" he breathed softly, searched her eyes for any sign of recognition.

"Theta?" she asked shakily, not daring to hope.

"Yes, it's me! Oh god, it's me!" He laughed and drew her into a tight hug. "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!... They told me you were dead."

Images flashed through her mind.

.

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

_Screams echoed through the airs and children wailed as the Daleks crashed through the walls of the time chamber where mothers and babies were taking shelter. Before the guards had any time to react, they were down in a blast of green light._

_"WHERE IS SHEYLA? BRING THE SHEYLA FORWARDS!" The mechanical voices demanded and Sheyla felt her heart sink. She took Rein from the arms of a nearby nurse and looked into his violet eyes. "Mama loves you. You're the most beautiful little time tot in the universe. My little Rey-Rey." She sniffed slightly and the baby gurgled, lifting up a little hand and patting her cheek. "And daddy loves you so much and he's going to look after you, and take you to travel the stars. I promise." She took a deep breath and handed Rein back to the same women. After a few moments of deliberation she took the golden ring, set with a jewel that shined a thousand colours, and placed it between the baby's blankets. "Keep a hold of it." She whispered, and planted a kiss on his forehead._

_Then she shakily stepped forwards._

_"THE CHILD WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" A Dalek order coldly, and before Sheyla could do anything, a beam of green light flew past her and struck Rein right in the chest. The nurse screeched and fell to the ground in a dead faint, Rein's corpse still clutched tightly to her chest._

_Sheyla had screamed louder though. She let out a wail and in her haze of anger grabbed a gun from the floor where it had been dropped by the soldiers and fired a single shot into the Dalek's eyestalk. She whirled around, ducking and dodging the answering shots, and taking down every single monster with a bullet to the eye. _

_And then all was silence. She looked around her and saw that the Dalek's shots had not been wasted. They had ricocheted of the alls and struck other mothers and children. _

_They were all dead. All these children were… gone. Just like-_

_"REY!" she shrieked, and hurried to the place where her son was… lying. There was no colour to his cheeks, none of the rosy blush she used to love, and the light in his perfect violet eyes had drained away. "No!" she sobbed, sinking to the ground. She was utterly defeated. She didn't want to _feel _anymore. And so she did the only thing she could do. She ripped out her Time Lord essence and stuffed it a watch she had found lying abandoned on the floor. It was the single most painful thing a Time Lord could do- but she didn't want to _remember _any more. Then she fell into the Time Vortex._

_._

"No, I'm alive." She said shortly, wincing.

"Rein?" he asked, with such _hope _in his voice.

"He's- he's gone." she managed to choke out, before burying her face in the Doctor's chest. The Doctor just clutched her close to him, tears running down his face. Suddenly, Sheyla looked up wide-eyed and struggled out of his grasp.

"LUNA!" she howled, "RON! HERMIONE! NEVILLE!" And then she came to the blonde-haired girl. "Oh my god," she moaned, and slumped by Luna's corpse, laying a shaking hand on her chest and bowing her head. "They're all dead. I remember. They're all gone!"

When the Doctor tried to touch her shoulder she comfort her, her head snapped up to his so fast that the Doctor heard a crack. "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" she bellowed furiously. "I COULD HAVE DIED! I COULD HAVE BEEN WITH REY AND LUNA!"

"No you couldn't." he reminded her softly. "When a Time Lord forcefully removes their essence without a chameleon arch, a protocol is activated every time they die. A little regeneration energy is released, remember? To heal them?"

"But you didn't know that." She sobbed pitifully. "I might have died."

"But you didn't. And I'm so glad of that. Because now I have my beautiful wife back with me to travel the universe with. And I'm so glad of that." He said honestly, taking her hand and clenching it tightly.

"You always were a softy." She teased wetly.

"That hasn't changed." He promised with a cheeky grin.

"But so much has." She sighed sadly, gazing out across the battlefield.

"I know." He assured her.

And they got up and walked back into the blue box.

And together, they flew away.


End file.
